Fire Fox in the Sand
by Ookami Sora
Summary: After being discovered by the Sabaku family in Konoha Naruto is adopted and taken to Suna. Five years later a familiar Kunoichi appears to take part in the Chuunin exams. Some GenderBended Characters Strong!Naru A bit Sarcastic!Naru Smart!Naru FemNaru
1. Prologue

Extemerly obvious disclaimer: No I Do Not Own Naruto, I mean do you think I do?

In this story Naruto is very different to the Manga or Anime so don't tell me I got the character of Naruto all wrong of whatever.

**砂の炎のフォックス**

**(Fire Fox in the Sand)**

**炎のフォックス**

**(Fire Fox)**

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed softly. The Kazekage stood beside him, his three children trying to hide behind their father. The Sandaime Hokage took his pipe out of his mouth and started to walk towards the Hokage tower.

"Please follow me, Kazekage-dono. We shall discuss the matters of out treaty at the Tower."

The Kazekage nodded his head and started walking next to the shorter man as they headed towards the centre of Konoha. They walked for a short while before the came to a much worse off area of Konoha. Here Sarutobi paused before turning to the Kazekage.

"I apologize for this inconvenience but we will have to cross through the… bad part of Konoha."

The Kazekage's mouth twitched up slightly under the blue cloth that hid his face.

"That is of no importance Hokage-dono."

He had no idea how the Hokage's decision to walk this way to the tower would change the whole of the Elemental Countries.

Naruto sat on dirty ground in the alleyway, her back against the wall. She was small for her age. Many people believed that it came from the size of her unknown parents. However, under the baggy t-shirt and shorts, which the girl had picked out of a dumpster, she suffered from malnutrition. You could see the blonde's ribcage under her skin. Yet, it was not the girl's fault that she never got to eat enough or had enough nutrients. Naruto was kicked out of almost every single shop she went in. In fact, she was only allowed in Ichiraku Ramen. She was tired from outrunning the group that always formed to chase her. Especially today. It was October 10th. It was also her seventh birthday.

"There's the demon!"

The cry brought Naruto from her thoughts as she jumped up from the ground. The blonde snapped her head to the left making her mucky uneven hair fly around her head. Fear entered her azure eyes.

At the end of the street a huge crowd of villagers and lower ranked shinobi had gathered and were making there way towards the small seven year old. They were armed with an assortment of weapons from pitch forks to kunai. The crowd grinned evilly as the young girl started to back away from them only to get his back pressed up against the wall.

"This is for my little brother, who you killed, demon bitch!"

With that shout a chuunin threw the first of many weapons.

---------------------------------------Two hours later--------------------------------------------

Naruto dragged herself across the floor and pulled herself up on the wall. Blood was pouring from almost every part of her body and she had so many kunai sticking out of her that she looked like a metal porcupine. She collapsed against the wall not caring that the weapons dug further into her body. Naruto closed her eyes and groaned. She could hear them coming back.

"Let's finish this!"

A man raised his kunai and brought it down towards the blonde. Suddenly, girl's hand shot out and grabbed the man's arm as she started to glow with white chakra. Naruto's eyes shot open and the people gasped. Her eyes were glowing a glittering gold.

"I've had enough of your bullshit." She said in a surprisingly soft voice. Naruto put pressure on the arm and with a sickening snap it broke. The man screamed as his arm was bent at an unnatural angle. He fell to the ground clutching his arm as he stared up at the glowing girl.

"You really are a demon…"

Naruto closed her eyes and sighed. She re-opened them when she heard gasps at the end of the alley.

"Naruto!"

Everyone turned and looked at the small group who was looking with shock and horror at Naruto's bloody state and the man on the floor. Naruto glided gracefully across the floor. She let a small smile grace her lips, as she stopped in front of the Sandaime whose pipe lay forgotten on the floor.

"Hello Hokage-jiji."

The Hokage knelt before the child and gathered gently in his arms.

"Are you okay, Naruto?"

The Kazekage gaped at the two, not only because of the Sandaime's stupid question. This girl… She reminded him so much of Gaara, his daughter, and his deceased wife Karura.

"… Do I really need to answer that jiji?"

Well, apparently he wasn't the only one who thought that it was a stupid question.

Gaara stared at the blonde girl as the Hokage's personal doctor gently pulled out the weapons out of her. The girl stared back at him. Temari and Kankuro, her siblings, stood a couple of yards behind the red-head watching both of them warily. Unbeknownst to them and the two kages, who were currently discussing the treaty, although the Hokage kept shooting anxious glances at the blonde, the two were communicating mentally.

'_Who are you' _questioned Gaara, gaze never adverting.

'_Uzumaki Naruto, and you?'_

'_Sabaku no Gaara.'_

'_You have the same eyes as me.'_

Gaara started at that. How could they have the same eyes? Naruto's were a brilliant gold and hers were sea foam green.

Just as she was about to question the girl, she spoke again.

'_We both know the pain and loneliness oh having everyone hate you. I can see it.'_

At this Gaara felt many emotions but two stood out. Relief and guilt. Guilt at feeling the relief of having someone else like her out there.

'_I like you. Wannabe friends?'_

The red-head blinked and a small smile crept on her face, freaking out everyone who knew her.

"No-one has ever wanted to be friends with me."

Naruto grinned, even as the frightened doctor pulled out the last kunai before fleeing out the door.

"Well I do. We can be sisters!"

The Hokage and Kazekage smiled. Many outside of Suna believed that the Kazekage had sealed Shukaku into Gaara but in reality his wife had lost her sanity just before she gave birth to their last child and had taken the lamp that had the Ichibi in and sealed it into the unborn baby girl. With so many people fearing her, Gaara had too almost lost her sanity and probably would have if it hadn't been Yashamaru.

"Sisters, huh?"

Sarutobi cleared his throat and gained the attention of everyone in the room. He sighed before speaking, wishing he hadn't left his pipe in that alley. He wanted to get this over with and today he would answer the little girl's questions.

"I suppose that you want to know why everyone hates you, Naruto."

"Nope, not really."

That startled the old man. The Fourth Kazekage had to hide a chuckle at his expression.

"Why not?"

"'Cause I already know why."

"What?!"

The blonde girl blinked in his direction before running her hands through a particularly bloody area in her hair.

"Its 'cause of Kyuubi, right?"

Sarutobi gaped at her and the Kazekage decided that he liked this girl. Gaara focused completely on the girl, whilst the Sandaime struggled for words.

"Y-You… Y-You… H-How?"

Naruto snickered loving the expression on the old man's face.

"Well, I have had it screamed at me everyday. An' Kyuubi likes to chat sometimes."

Gaara stared at her before the smile crept onto her face once more. "You really are like me."

Naruto grinned at her before winking. "Well, of course, sister, Jinchuuriki of Shukaku."

Gaara's smile grew into a large grin.

The Kazekage cleared his throat and smiled at his youngest daughter. His eldest child and son, Temari, and eldest daughter, Kankuro had come back to his side after they had gotten over their fear and were watching curiously.

"Sandaime-dono, I would like to adopt Naruto into the Sabaku family and take her to Suna."

Hey everyone,

This is the new version of Fire Fox in the Sand. I have gender bended a few characters (Temari, Gaara, Kankuro and Naruto) just to be a little different. I hope this version is much better (And more realistic). This will be a Strong!Naru Fic and a Smart!Naru and Sarcastic!Naru (at times). So umm until next time!

Ookami Sora


	2. Chapter 1

Extemerly obvious disclaimer: No I Do Not Own Naruto, I mean do you think I do?

In this story Naruto is very different to the Manga or Anime so don't tell me I got the character of Naruto all wrong of whatever.

**砂の炎のフォックス**

**(Fire Fox in the Sand)**

**炎のフォックス**

**(Fire Fox)**

**Chapter 1: Introducing the Sand Siblings.**

Kakashi was not a very happy man. He was being hauled over the shoulders of his two male students to their client's, Tazuna, house. The mission his team had been sent on had supposed to have been a C-Rank. However, they had been attacked my Momochi Zabuza, an A-Class missing-nin, and it had been bumped up to A-Rank. In fact if it hadn't been for one of his students, Inuzuka Kiba, he would have been killed.

His over two students, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke had been too scared to do anything.

Tazuna, still pale from the fear he had felt in the battle, grinned suddenly.

"My house is just ahead! We should be there any second!"

As they approached the door Kakashi sensed seven chakra signatures behind the door.

"Tazuna, Wait!" he called out to the man who had his hand on the door handle. "How many people should be in the house?"

Tazuna blinked at this and Kakashi felt two of his students tense whilst Sakura stared blankly at him.

"There should be two, my daughter, Tsunami, and my grandson, Inari. May I ask why?"

Kakashi mouth tightened into a grim line. "There are seven people in your house."

Suddenly, the door of the house slammed open and a blur shot at Tazuna. Sakura's eyes widened and she had to stifle a shriek whilst Kiba and Sasuke tried to leap to intercept the blur but couldn't because of Kakashi. Tazuna closed his eyes and waited for the fatal blow.

"Dad!" His eyes snapped open as he realised that it was his daughter. Smiling happily he spun her round just like he did when she was younger.

"Tsunami!" He laughed grinning at her. Then he stopped as he realised what Kakashi said.

"Tsunami, who is in our house?"

Tsunami looked up at her father, from within his arms.

"They're the ninja I hired."

Tazuna raised an eyebrow and the four Konoha ninja tensed once more, expecting it to be an enemy country. Seeing her father's raised eyebrow, Tsunami blushed slightly and pulled out of his arms to begin her explanation.

"Umm, well you see Dad… You didn't take that much money and I couldn't be sure that you would actually get some shinobi to come, so I went to Wind Country and then to Suna."

Whilst the four ninja had calmed down slightly when they heard the name of their allies, Tazuna blinked in confusion.

"How could you get ninja to come? I used all the money we could spare to get these to come."

Tsunami smiled brightly at this and brushed imaginary dust of her blue skirt. Once she had finished that, she answered.

"The Kazekage made a treaty with wave. Once Gato is gone and we are prosperous again we shall start trading. They'll also post ninja here to guard wave. The only down side is that we aren't allowed any alliances with other countries."

Kakashi cursed under his breath. He'd been planning to arrange a similar alliance with wave. Although Konoha didn't really need it, it would be nice to have fresh fish and such from Nami.

The door to the client's house opened once more. This time a man stepped out. He had bandages wrapped around his head and a cloth hanging down over the left side of his face. On the right side of his face he had two red stripe-like tattoos and a brown eye. He wore a light brown jounin vest and the Suna symbol stood proud on his forehead. The Suna Jounin smiled when he saw Tsunami with her family but his smile faltered ever so slightly when he saw the Konoha ninja.

"I see your father has returned, Tsunami-san."

Tsunami whirled around and smiled at the desert ninja.

"Baki-dono! How are your genin?"

The jounin, now named Baki, tilted his head backwards and stared at the sky. Looking back down at the group he replied.

"They are fine. After it was revealed that this was a false alarm they went to train in the forest."

The man paused has he took in the teams haggard appearance and Kakashi's form slung over the shoulders of two genin.

"Perhaps Hatake's team would like to rest today and meet my team tomorrow."

Kiba walked down the stairs late the next morning. Yawning and rubbing his eyes, he shuffled into the dining room.

"Good morning."

The Inuzuka's eyes snapped open at the sound of an unfamiliar voice and grabbed the nearest item, which turned out to be a plate. Hurling it at the owner of the voice with a loud battle cry, he reached down to the holster on his leg and pulled out a kunai. As he was about to charge, he paused when he heard a sigh and a tanned hand snatched the plate out of the air and placed it on the table.

"I'm not sure Tsunami-san would appreciate you hurling her fine china around, kid."

Kiba's eyes finally focused on the other occupant in the room, just as Sakura crashed down the stairs, having been awoken by the sound of Kiba's battle cry. Both stared at the exotic boy.

He had light blond hair that fell to his jaw with two shorter bangs on either side of his forehead. He had jade coloured eyes that contrasted with his tanned skin and seemed to glitter with amusement. He wore an open blue shirt with fishnet underneath and knee-length greyish white shorts. Both focused on the Suna symbol that was on his forehead protector which was tied under the two bangs.

Kiba realising that this was one of the Suna genin that had been mentioned yesterday was about to apologize when Sakura shrieked and fainted. Both boys blinked before the Suna boy settled down at the table and gestured for Kiba to do the same.

"My name's Tam."

Kiba sat down as he replied. "I'm Kiba."

The Suna teen smiled at him. Kiba realised that he was probably fifteen years old at the most.

"My sisters are about somewhere and Tsunami-san is fixing lunch in the kitchen. Your teammates should be waking up soon."

The brunette grabbed onto the fist piece of information in hopes to make conversation.

"Your sisters?"

The blonde boy chuckled lightly. "Yes, my sisters. We aren't your regular team. All of the genins on our squad are siblings."

Just as Kiba was about to question him, they both heard footsteps on the stairs. Kakashi limped in on wooded crutched and Sasuke followed behind him, scowling. The door to the kitchen opened too and Baki stepped in.

The bandaged man glanced around at them before speaking.

"Tsunami-san says that the meal will be ready in about an hour. I suggest that we all head out in to the forest for training."

Kakashi nodded and Sasuke smirked at the idea of learning new techniques. Sakura was staring blankly at the Uchiha from her position on the floor. Kiba smiled happily and pushed back his chair.

"I'll just go get Akamaru!" he shouted, running of into the living room.

Tam's lips twitched upwards into a smirk and as he stood up he reached over to the wall behind him to grab a metal rectangle. Sasuke frowned at it and Kakashi's eyes narrowed for a second before he focused on Tam.

"I take it that you're a wind user?"

The blonde boy nodded and turned to walk out the door. The others quickly followed as Kiba returned with Akamaru.

As they neared the training clearing they heard the sounds of metal clashing and suddenly a feminine voice called out.

"**Rendan: Suna Shigure."**

As they burst into the clearing a success of shots fired into the tree line to their right and a red haired girl cursed as none of the bullets she had fired connected.

A blur shot out of the trees heading right for the girl. Suddenly, sand flowed out of the gourd on her back and sped towards the blur. As it wrapped around the shadow the girl called out the name of the technique.

"**Sabaku Kyu."**

"Gaara," called out Tam, "Who are you sparring?"

As the red head turned to reply light started to shoot out of the 'Sand Coffin'. Gaara's eyes widened and she whipped around as the sand exploded in a burst of white fire.

A musical laugh shot out of the resulting smoke. Gaara cursed as she leapt backwards towards the group.

Kakashi's eye widened suddenly and Sasuke, Kiba and Sakura looked on in shock as Gaara was tossed away by seemingly nothing.

"Fast…" Kakashi murmured, and the three realised that someone had moved at an insane speed to toss Gaara.

"Alright! Gather 'round, brats!" called out Baki, and a brunette girl dropped out of the trees above them.

The brunette wore a black crop top with a yellow and red symbol on the front. She wore black shorts that finished just above her knee and had her Suna headband tied around her waist. She also wore black heeled sandals and had purple face paint forming strange patterns on her face. The curious thing about her was the bandaged package that hung horizontally on her back from a bandage going around her shoulders.

Gaara stood up from her position on the ground and rushed over. As she did so a gust of wind signified the arrival of the insanely fast opponent she had been facing.

Gaara wore a gold shirt that fell to med thigh. Her sea green eyes wwere surrounded by black kohl and held a small amount of insanity. Her eyes flickered back and forth like an animals. The gold shirt was covered in yellow swirl patterns and was tied with a red obi. She wore red cropped pants and wore black sandals. A large gourd was strapped to her back by a red piece of fabric.

Her opponent was revealed to be a blonde haired girl with gold slitted eyes. Her hair was tied into a spiky ponytail and she bangs falling into a fringe just covering her right eye. The bangs in her fringe were streaked in red and brown. She wore a v-neck brown t-shirt with fishnet underneath. Over that she wore a knee-length cream short sleeved coat marked with a strange orange tribal pattern on her shoulders. Under that she wore dark grey baggy knee-length shorts and black ninja sandals. Bandages were wrapped around her hands and wrists. She had a selection of bracelets and bangles and her ears were studded with many earrings along with one on her lip. However, what stood out the most were the three whisker marks on her cheeks. She looked animalistic.

Baki nodded at the three girls before he turned to the Konoha team.

"Introduce yourselves to our allies." He ordered and Tam stepped forward.

"My name is Sabaku no Temari. I am sixteen years old. I prefer to be called Tam. I like learning wind jutsus, the desert, weasels and my family. I dislike jerks and people who insult my sisters. My dream is to become the Wind Master of Suna."

The brunette stepped forward next.

"My name is Sabaku no Kankuro. I am fifteen years old. I like my puppets and my friends and family. I dislike people who insult my family and idiots who hit on me. My dream is to create the strongest puppet ever."

The red head stood next to her sister.

"I am Sabaku no Gaara. I am thirteen years old. I like my family. I dislike… things. My dream… is to have a family of my own."

The animalistic blond stood next to her family next.

"I am Sabaku no Naruto," ignoring Kakashi's choking gasp, she continued, "I too am thirteen years old. I like my family and _foxes_. I dislike… My dream is to become Kazekage."

The Konoha Genin quickly said their introductions whilst glancing at their sensei who was staring at Naruto.

Baki stepped in front of Naruto, effectively blocking Kakashi's view. Levelling a glare at the silver haired man he spoke to the genins.

"Perhaps we shall begin training."

The next chapter of Fire Fox in the Sand. I'm not very happy with it but…. –shrugs-

I designed Kankuro, Temari and Gaara's outfits myself. Naruto's outfit was based on Orin's Desert Naruto. Seen here (follow the instructions in the brackets) - http:// (nothing here)orin(dot)deviantart(dot) com(dot)art(dot)Naruto–Weathered-63909386


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No I do not own Naruto. I think it's pretty obvious that I don't.

In this story Naruto is very different to the Manga or Anime so don't tell me I got the character of Naruto all wrong or whatever.

* * *

**砂の炎のフォックス**

**(Fire Fox in the Sand)**

**炎のフォックス**

**(Fire Fox)**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Wave, Asshole**

* * *

Sasuke stood proudly as he waited for the four Suna ninja in front of him to bow down to his glorious name. It didn't happen. He was about to speak up when Kakashi came to his senses and decided to speak to the blonde haired girl later. He coughed to gain the attention of the genins.

"Today you're going to learn how to climb trees."

Sasuke scoffed and glared at the man. "We all know how to climb trees. Well, _I _do but I don't know about the dobe and the Suna Losers."

Kakashi eye smiled at the Uchiha but behind his mask he was cursing the Hokage, who'd put this brat on his team.

"Yes but can you climb trees without using your hands?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to retaliate and say that it was impossible when Kakashi walked up the tree using his crutches. He climbed for a while before hanging upside down off a low branch.

"This is a simple chakra control exercise. It will help you're control and increase your reserves."

He threw a kunai in front of each of his genin and told them to mark where they got up to on the bark. Turning to the Sand Siblings he was surprised when he saw a strange sight.

The four genin sat facing each other in a meditative position. However, that was not what was strange about them. They were all levitating a couple of inches off the floor. Kakashi squinted and saw that a very pale blue aura was flickering around them. _Chakra_, he thought, _they're using chakra._

Baki glanced at his students before he turned to Kakashi.

"We don't use the same Chakra exercises as you Konoha ninja."

Kakashi nodded. It was easy to believe that since Suna Shinobi took part in much harder chakra control exercises since there was no trees and only a couple of oases in the desert.

Sakura easily ran up the tree and sat at a high branch to stare at Sasuke. It was very easy for her to do the exercise since she had small reserves.

Sasuke ran at his tree only to gain a few yards before slashing at the bark and slipping down. He looked over at the 'dead last' to see where the Inuzuka was up to.

Kiba charged at the tree and gained a few steps before the bark cracked under him and he was launched backwards. Flipping over mid air he managed to land in a crouch and surveyed his progress.

Kakashi, was watching them all from his now seated position, spoke. "Sasuke, you are using to little chakra and Kiba, you are using too much."

The silver haired shinobi turned to glance at the sand genin. The boy and the eldest girl had fallen to the floor and were panting heavily. Naruto and Gaara were still going steadily although sweat was starting to appear on Gaara's forehead.

Kakashi crept closer to listen to what they were saying.

"What do you think of the Konoha genin?" asked the blonde boy softly as he lay down next to her sister. The brunette shrugged and looked up at Naruto and smiled, silently asking for her opinion.

"The Uchiha is an arrogant idiot and the Haruno is a useless kunoichi. I'd hate to see what the other girls are like there," said Naruto her voice sounding musical even as she scorned the mentioned people, "I wonder if all Konoha ninja are like that?"

Gaara, who had had her eyes closed up to this point, cracked open her left eye. "And the Inuzuka."

The blonde frowned slightly and wobbled as she lost her focus. She quickly concentrated more on the exercise and waited a while before she answered. "The Inuzuka seems to be quite brash… but he seems to be the best out of them."

Gaara turned to her older siblings. "I agree with Naruto."

Kankuro and Tam nodded at Gaara. They all agreed with the assessment the second youngest sibling had made.

Eventually Gaara fell and was soon followed by Naruto. Baki clapped his hands to gain their attention and pulled out lunched for them. The all settled under one of the large trees whilst the Konoha ninja sat under another.

Sasuke scowled at the Suna Siblings. He was an Uchiha, an elite, and they don't even greet him. Even the blonde boy had greeted the Inuzuka dobe. Sasuke stared at them for a moment trying to figure out which was the strongest. His eyes focused on the blonde girl, who was laughing at her brother's joke. The raven haired boy stood up and strode over to the sand shinobi, where he stood in front of the blonde, who peered up at him.

"Fight me."

Naruto frowned at the Uchiha. "No."

He sneered down at her as he spoke again. "I am an Uchiha. An elite. You must listen to your superiors. You did not even greet your better"

The girl stood up and glared at him. She was only slightly shorter than him, around the height of Kiba.

"You are not my superior. I'm not going to fight you."

She turned here and started to walk off, only to pause at the Uchiha's next words.

"You're a coward, bitch."

Tam snarled at Sasuke's words and started to stand up. However, Baki held out his hand in order to stop him.

"I don't care." She replied before she carried on walking.

Sasuke snarled in rage. How dare an inferior shinobi speak to him like that. He lunged at her, his fist pulled back.

Naruto spun round and caught the Uchiha's punch. He tried to punch her again with his over hand but she easily caught that too. She pulled his arms into a cross over his chest before kneeing him in the groin and sweeping his legs from under him. As he landed on the floor she stepped on his crossed arms before crouching and raising her hand above his face, showing off her claw-like nails.

"I can make sure you never gain your bloodline, bastard." She threatened as she inched her hand closer.

Sakura screeched indignantly and Kiba watched the girl closely. To be able to take out the rookie of the year so fast was amazing.

Kakashi stepped forward and held out his hand.

"Maa, maa, we don't want anyone getting hurt."

Naruto looked at the silver-haired jounin curiously. An image of one of her childhood ANBU protectors flickered over the top of the jounin before it was gone. A tiny smile appeared on her face as she looked at him and she stepped off the Uchiha.

"There's your warning Uchiha. I went easy on you."

Sasuke scrambled to his feet as the girl started to walk back to her place where she could settle down near her team. He launched himself at her again and she turned quickly and lashed out with her leg. It connected in a round kick to his stomach and he fell clutching at his torso. The girl stood over him with her teeth bared in a snarl.

"You want a greeting? You've got one. Welcome to Wave, asshole."

With that said Naruto stalked off towards Tazuna's house.

* * *

Okay! Shorter Chapter than I would have though and it's basically filler. I had a hell of a lot of homework to do so it took longer than I hoped even if it isn't a particularly good excuse. Thank you to whoever sent the death threat that seriously freaked me out. Got me updating sooner too.

And Georgia? Yeah, thanks for screaming at me a lot.

I had a review from Wander of Souls and Light who was wondering about the gold eyes. Well, basically it's her bloodline from her mother's side and it is slitted because of the Kyuubi's slight influence which basically super charged it. More will be explained later in the story.

Ookami Sora


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No I do not own Naruto. I think it's pretty obvious that I don't.

In this story Naruto is very different to the Manga or Anime so don't tell me I got the character of Naruto all wrong or whatever.

* * *

**砂の炎のフォックス**

**(Fire Fox in the Sand)**

**炎のフォックス**

**(Fire Fox)**

**Chapter 3: Hackers and Haku. (The Countdown)**

* * *

_(28 hours until battle)_

A repeated clicking sound filled the small, dark room. A single figure sat by a desk rapidly tapping numbers and symbols on to the keyboard. A dark green light shone out from the computer screen, illuminating a tanned face and slender fingers that were nearly blurs because of the speed they moved at. The figure's eyes moved from side to side following the neon green characters that appeared on the screen.

She was the best of them at this. She did it with such ease, such skill, that no-one could compete with her.

There was a quick glance to the bottom right of the computer screen. _01:41_. Her eyes leaved the numbers to once more watch the characters on the screen.

She had just over an hour left. Then she would have to vanish and take all traces of what she was doing with her. Another thousand of so characters and the clock flickered. _01:42._

* * *

_(20 hours until battle)_

Kiba scowled at Sasuke from across the dining table. Tsunami had prepared them breakfast and the Uchiha was eating slowly. Kiba's scowl grew as he thought of the events that had occurred the previous day. The raven haired boy had completely screwed up their relationship with their allies but the good part of it all. Sasuke had got himself a powerful enemy.

Kakashi had finished his meal within seconds, as per usual, and was carefully watching his Genin. In fact… he focused on Kiba for a moment. If he didn't know better he would say that the Inuzuka had a little crush on the blonde Sabaku.

Akamaru whimpered under the table and Kakashi absentmindedly slipped some of his food to the white dog. That Naruto…He should have know she'd be okay. She was a survivor after all.

Kakashi frowned for a moment and stared up at the ceiling. The Suna team had been missing since the early hours of the morning before, just as the Konoha were getting up, silently creeping upstairs and clambering into their beds. He _really _wanted to know what those five had been up to.

He shook his head and stood up, gaining the attention of his four genin.

"Come on. We have to train. Tomorrow Zabuza attacks."

* * *

_(15 hours until battle)_

Haku entered the clearing cautiously. He needed to gather the herbs for Zabuza or his master wouldn't be ready for the big battle tomorrow. He paused when he noticed a patch of blue at the edge of the clearing. He stepped closer and noticed that it was one of the Konoha genin.

Haku stepped into an offensive stance and slipped a senbon needle out of his pink kimono sleeve. He stalked towards the young teenager and knelt down when he got next to him. He took in the red triangular marks on the boy's cheeks even as he dangled the needle above the boy's throat. He went to drop the needle but a small noise stopped him. It was the whimper of an animal. He glanced down and noticed the puppy tucked under the boy's arm. Haku sighed softly and rocked back onto his heels as he placed the needle back into his sleeve.

Haku reached out and shook the boy's shoulder, letting fake concern sweep over his face. The boy's eyes opened revealing slit pupils that focused on Haku blearily.

"Who're you?" he mumbled sleepily.

"My name is Haku," the pretty boy said cheerily, "I found you passed out here and wondered if you were alright?"

Kiba looked up at the, supposed, girl and blinked at her cheery smile, a blush making its way over his cheeks.

* * *

_(14 hours until battle)_

"Is this the plant you want?" asked Kiba as he dug up another plant and holding it up for inspection.

"Yes, it is," smiled Haku as the Inuzuka placed the plant in the basket.

Kiba blinked in slight confusion as he peered at Haku. "This plant is medicine?"

"Oh, yes! You see, the whole process is based upon herbal properties! When exploring this type of healing herbal actions tell the herbalist which herbs may be appropriately used in a given situation.

In some cases, the herbal action is due to specific chemical properties contained within the herb, such as in the foxglove plant from which the pharmaceutical industry makes a powerful heart medication, digitalis, which strengthens the contraction of the heart muscle, slows the heart rate and helps to eliminate excess fluid from the body's tissues.

But the herbalist considers that most times an herb's action is attributable to the complex synergies of the plant's constituent parts. This approach makes herbal medicine a more benign and nutritive approach to addressing matters of strengthening the body and dealing with various conditions of disease.

It's quite simple really," said Haku before 'she' paused at the blank expression on the Inuzuka's face.

"Kiba? Are you all right?" asked Haku, truthfully concerned about the boy's well being.

"…I think so," Kiba mumbled as he pulled Akamaru off his head and pulled down his hood to scratch at his head. Haku immediately focused on the headband.

"Oh, so you're a ninja?" asked Haku as she smiled sweetly at Kiba.

"Y-Yeah," he stuttered with a blush, "You found me sleeping after training and…" Kiba trailed off as Haku leaned forward with a serious expression on 'her' face.

"Why do you train so hard?" 'She' said quietly staring into Kiba's eyes.

Kiba frowned for a moment and paused before he answered.

"My family… It is our way to protect everyone precious to us with everything we have! That's exactly what I want do to do!"

Haku smiled and stood up hauling the basket under 'her' arm. 'She' smiled down at the dog-like ninja as 'she' brushed the dirt off 'her' clothes.

"You will become truly strong then," said Haku and 'she' turned and started to walk out of the clearing. 'She' paused when 'she' reached the edge.

"And by the way. I'm a boy."

He disappeared out of the clearing and Kiba gaped after him. Akamaru whined and nosed his hand causing Kiba to pet him unconsciously.

"Yeah, I thought he smelled like a girl too, boy…"

* * *

_(13 hours until battle)_

Kakashi stared blandly at his three students. The three students stared back at Kakashi. The silver-haired jounin sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He straightened up, immediately notifying the genin that something important was going to be said, and his eye gained a much more serious look to it.

"You may have to kill on this mission."

It was only eight words but it horrified his students. The fact that they may have to kill someone… It was unreal. They knew that they couldn't delude themselves into thinking that it wasn't going to happen. They knew it would.

"If it happens… I want you to know that you can speak to me about it." He stared each of his genin in the eyes before he turned and strode out of the room, the lazy gait now long gone from his walk. He settled onto the futon that was in the room he shared with the two boys and lay back staring at the ceiling.

"They are going to have to do it at some point you know."

Kakashi's head snapped to the right and he blinked at the figure of a tired Baki who lay slumped against the wall.

He moved his head so he faced the ceiling once more.

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

_(12 hours until battle)_

Kiba climbed onto the windowsill with the hopes of climbing onto the roof. He didn't want to talk to his teammates right now. He clambered onto the ledge that travelled under the window. The Inuzuka didn't want to talk to his sensei either. He knew that the jounin wouldn't be able to reassure him about this. He wanted to hide from his sensei.

He was just about to climb up and settle on the pointed apex of the roof when he saw a figure settled on one side of it. It was Naruto. She was staring down at him with one of her eyebrows quirked.

"Sorry," Kiba mumbled, "I didn't know this space was occupied."

She was silent and he had turned to go back when she spoke quietly.

"Come up if you want."

Kiba glanced back up at her before he scrambled up the roof and settled on one of the diagonal sides.

"Lean back," Naruto said quietly, "We can rest against each other."

Kiba did so and they stayed like that for a while, Kiba silently gaining comfort from the blonde kunoichi.

"Why are you depressed?" murmured the blond, quiet so as to keep the comforting silence.

Kiba was silent for a moment before he replied, "Kakashi-snesei told us that we might have to kill on this mission but I know that I could be killed just as easily. I-I don't want to die! There are so many things I ain't done…"

Naruto was silent, waiting patiently for the boy to continue.

"I never got to tell my family that I love them. I never beat Sasuke in a fight and I never made it to Chunin. I never even kissed a girl!"

Kiba jumped startled as two hands gripped his shoulders and he was twisted around to face Naruto.

"Every shinobi is going to die some day," she said, "And I know that this is your first big mission. I can't help you with some of the things you anted to do before you die… but I can help you with one."

Kiba stared up at her confused until Naruto leaned forward and slammed her lips onto Kiba's. Kiba's eyes widened and he hesitated for a moment before he leaned into the kiss.

"Oi, Naruto!" called Kankuro, "We got a mission to do!"

Naruto pulled back slowly, almost reluctantly, and grinned at the boy. She turned and leapt off the roof and onto the windowsill, slipping through the gap and going to her waiting siblings and teacher.

Kiba was left there stunned.

* * *

_(10 hours until battle)_

Her fingers drummed across the keys once more. She was so close! The digits were flowing more smoothly across the screen this time as the she had finally got the hang of entering the codes into this particular computer and complex details flickered across the screen.

Many blocks and firewalls fell before the precise strikes off the hacker and a grin made its way across her face as she gained entry into the main database. Now for the hard part. She leaned forward a look of concentration on her face as she came across a more complex blockade.

"_Oi! Everyone on the boats! We need to be at the bridge in a couple of hours and we want the element of surprise! We still got to get the boss from his holiday home!"_

Her grin grew wider. She had as much time as she needed to work with this computer now. She leaned back in her chair and decided that to get through this without setting off any alarms she needed to take it slow.

--------------------------------------------------

_(Initiating battle sequence)_

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sasuke and Kiba rushed Tazuna to the incomplete bridge. On arrival there, they paused and looked around in horror. The workers who had been building the bridge lay covered in fatal wounds. Some were hacked to pieces and others had many senbon needles pocking out of them. The ones who were covered in senbon seemed to be merely unconscious but that could not be said for the others.

"Long time no see Kakashi."

The shinobi leapt into a diamond formation surrounding Tazuna. At the end of the bridge Zabuza stood leaning on his huge sword and his accomplice, the fake hunter-nin, stood beside him.

Zabuza had his hands in a handsign and as soon as the ninja realised this they were surrounded by a dense mist.

"I see you're still with those brats. Ha, look he's shaking again."

Sure enough Sasuke was shaking and he tried to push down his fear. His eyes widened as at least ten Zabuza's appeared out of the mist.

"I-I'm shaking with excitement!" Sasuke smirked; glad he had managed to hide most of his fear.

Kakashi realised that his genin would not be able to do anything and quick as a flash the Mizu Bunshin exploded into water, the only sign of what had destroyed them being the kunai in Kakashi's hand.

"Haku," snarled Zabuza, "Take out the two boys. I'm going to be fighting Kakashi."

"And the girl Zabuza-sama?" questioned Haku.

"Someone has to be guarding Tazuna, don't they? Now get going!"

With that Sasuke and Kiba had an immense sense of doom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Long time no update… Well I'm sorry about that I just never got the time to write it and when I did my laptop crashed and erased part of my story… Going to order a new one.

Thanks to all of my reviewers who the majority told me to update more often (Sorry…).

And Georgia, who didn't scream at me this time, who offered hints, help and a hell of a lot of grammar and spelling corrections.

And I threw in a bit of Naru/Kiba for you all!

Ookami Sora


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No I do not own Naruto. I think it's pretty obvious that I don't.

In this story Naruto is very different to the Manga or Anime so don't tell me I got the character of Naruto all wrong or whatever.

I just want to point out one thing in this chapter. Up till now, I haven't been using Kankuro's accent. In the original Japanese, Kankuro speaks with a distinctive Yokohama accent. He can often be heard ending his sentences with "jaan." This makes him sound tough, as this accent is often used for biker gang members or punk kids in Manga.

Look it up on Naruto Wikia if you want. Jaan is going to be used from now on.

Naruto's bloodline is revealed here. Well, ONE of them. Ermm If any of you get who else has it then please don't tell anyone. I'll explain it to you if you PM me.

* * *

**砂の炎のフォックス**

**(Fire Fox in the Sand)**

**炎のフォックス**

**(Fire Fox)**

**Chapter 3: Battling and Bloodline Revealed**

* * *

"Shit," she muttered angrily. Her head slammed onto the keyboard. She had successfully hacked the account and there – _right in front of her – _was all the information she needed on Gato, including his bank account details.

Yet, it was too late.

She was out of time.

She closed her eyes briefly and bared her teeth. She _had _to finish the mission. She knew that much.

'_Okay.'_

Her resolve set, she turned and started to move Gato's savings into a different folder.

A _very _different folder.

In fact, it was the folder that she held on a floppy disk. The one that was soon going to be handed to a bank manager.

Oh, hell yeah. Her life was good.

_Except _for the fact that she was too late.

Shit.

* * *

Kiba growled as he was slammed into the floor _again. _The senbon needles riddled his body so he lay there for a moment and watched as Sasuke was caught in a hail of senbon.

Damn it! He had to protect his pack!

The Inuzuka struggled to his feet and growled in pain.

"**Gatsuga!" **(Dual Piercing Fang)he screamed and the boy and his dog, who was currently transformed to look like his owner, leapt into a spiraling attack.

The tunneling motion slammed into the ice and splinters blew everywhere. For a brief second, Kiba thought he had actually destroyed one of the mirrors. However, when the icy mist that had been created by the attack quickly revealed a small dent in the ice.

Senbon suddenly riddled the young dog that accompanied its master.

"Akamaru!" cried Kiba.

"I do not wish to make this anymore painful than I need to," said the masked ninja, "Please surrender."

"Never!" screamed the Inuzuka, "**Tsuuga!**" (Piercing Fang)

He ploughed into another mirror but the effect was still the same. Suddenly, there was a flash of black and green and Kiba's eyes widened as Haku stood over him his hands full of senbon needles.

There was a flash of blue just as Haku launched his attack and Kiba's eyes widened to a nearly impossible degree as he saw his Uchiha teammate take the hit for him.

"S-Sasuke…" gasped Kiba.

"Tch… D… Dobe," wheezed the Uchiha.

"Why?" questioned the brunette as he caught his falling teammate.

"I… Don't… Know…" replied Sasuke, "My body… Moved on… it's… own."

The Uchiha stared up at him for a moment before the young boy's eyes closed for what seemed like the last time.

"Sasuke!" screamed Kiba.

"He died to protect you," muttered Haku, "To protect a precious person, knowing it was a trap, he was still able to jump in. He is a shinobi that deserves respect."

When Kiba was silent, Haku decided to continue.

"Is this the first time you've seen a friend die? _This _is the way of the shinobi…"

The masked brunette trailed off towards the end. The brown haired Inuzuka had started to radiate quite a lot of killing intent.

"…Shut. Up," bit out Kiba.

Haku was silent.

"I can never forgive you… I'll kill you!" Kiba bellowed the last part and charged forward towards Haku, who had jumped out of the mirror, and completely took the boy off guard.

Kiba smashed his fist into the blank mask of the shinobi who had murdered his friend.

"Y-you…" gasped Kiba as the mask fell away, revealing the face of the girl/boy he had seen in the forest.

"Hello Kiba," said Haku quietly.

"But Haku…" choked out Kiba.

Haku opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the sound of a thousand birds chirping.

* * *

"This might not suit your style," gasped Kakashi, "But let's end our fun here…"

The silver haired ninja flicked a small scroll out of his pocket and swiftly opened it. Channelling chakra into the scroll, the parchment waved around the Jounin.

"Hmmm…" drawled Zabuza, "This sounds interesting… C'mon Hatake! Show me what you can do!"

"**Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu!" **(Summoning Jutsu: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Jutsu) called Kakashi as he slammed his hands onto the floor.

"Whatever you do is useless," said a grinning Zabuza, "You can't find me in my mist!"

The missing nin charged forward, swinging his huge sword left and right. He pulled back the sword to his left and ran at Kakashi.

There was a deep rumbling sound from the earth and just as Zabuza paused to swing the sword, dogs of all shapes and sizes leapt out of the earth and closed their teeth on Zabuza.

Kakashi formed four hand signs slowly. "This is the end, Zabuza!"

"**Raikiri!" **

A large sphere of lightning burst to life around Kakashi's hand. Zabuza winced as a loud chirping sound reached his ears.

Kakashi sped towards the Demon of the Mist with the intention of ramming his hand through Zabuza's heart.

He was extremely surprised, however, when a large mirror appeared in his path and the younger 'Hunter nin' stepped out.

As hard as he tried, he couldn't stop himself.

Blood sprayed the ground as his hand smashed through Haku's heart.

* * *

"Good job, Haku," said a smirking Zabuza.

Haku smiled even though he had Kakashi's arm smashed through his chest. The life quickly faded out of his eyes.

Kiba stumbled backwards and fell onto his backside.

Zabuza heaved his sword back and swung it towards Kakashi.

'_He plans to cut through the both of us!_' realised Kakashi.

As quick as he could, Kakashi formed a single handed hand seal and he and the boy vanished in a poof of smoke. They appeared a couple of feet away from the Demon.

Zabuza charged Kakashi, only for the silver haired man to duck under his blow and slam his fist into the Demon's stomach.

Zabuza charged again and Kakashi responded by backhanding him across the face.

'_Damn it,'_ snarled Zabuza mentally, _'why can't I keep up with him?!'_

Kakashi grabbed Zabuza's back and twirled a kunai on his finger. "This is the end, Demon."

Kakashi shot his arm to Zabuza's back only to miss as the black haired man twisted in his grip and tried to slash him with his sword. The Jounin ducked under the blade and rammed his kunai into Zabuza's right arm.

"Both of your arms are now paralysed, Zabuza."

Everyone on the bridge froze as malicious chuckles rang out on the now-mist-clear bridge.

"Well, look at this, boys! The little, baby demon is getting his ass kicked!"

Zabuza turned his head and snarled. "Gato…"

The short, multimillionaire stood smirking at the end of the bridge. Behind him was a whole army of mercenaries.

"The truth is, little demon," said Gato with a grin, "I was never going to pay you anyway! I'm here to have you and that bridge builder killed!"

Zabuza snarled in anger and Kiba gaped at the sight of the mercenaries. "S-so many…"

Akamaru, who lay cradled in his arms, whimpered in fear.

Sakura edged backwards to protect Tazuna.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. He would not let these men hurt his team whilst he was still alive and kicking. He started to move forward but quickly leapt back as he felt a chakra signature falling towards the spot he would have stepped into.

Kankuro landed in front of him with a light thumping sound.

"Kakashi-san," she greeted calmly, "I suggest that you don't move any closer, jaan."

Kakashi blinked at the brunette. "Why not?" The silver haired jounin was anxious to defeat as many opponents as possible.

The girl smirked at him. "You'll see… jaan."

Kakashi twitched. The way she spoke to him annoyed him… Not to mention her punk accent.

The girl's eyes snapped up suddenly. "Jaan… Just in time. She wasn't late after all…"

Kakashi jumped as Baki appeared next to Kankuro using a wind Shunshin.

"Now!"

"Hai, sensei!" called Kankuro and (rather suddenly) long, glowing, blue strings of chakra shot out from her finger tips. She braced herself in a crouch and pulled with all her strength.

Huge slabs of the concrete, which had been being used to pave the bridge, were ripped from the floor and pulled into a semi-protective wall in front of the shinobi.

"NOW!" bellowed Baki.

Kakashi peered through the gaps in the concrete as Kankuro and Baki watched impatiently. A very quiet thump was heard and then a soft voice called out.

"**Futton: ****kira-kiri no Jutsu!"** (Boil release: Killer Mist Jutsu)

A sudden burst of steam erupted from the underside of the bridge and many geysers shot up from where there were now gaps because of Kankuro.

Kakashi shuddered as blood curdling screams rang out. Whatever that Jutsu was… It was dangerous.

Then, out of one of the gaps in the bridge, a figure appeared. A knee-length coat flared out behind the feminine body.

In the hands of the figure was an extremely large weapon. A scythe.

It was silver in colour with red details decorating the weapon. The long blade curved round into a viscous tip.

Sabaku no Naruto grinned maliciously.

"Now this is going to be fun."

Gallons of blood sprayed through the air.

* * *

So that is the end of Chapter Four. I know it took a long time to come out but I thought I would wait for the poll (WHICH YOU NEED TO VOTE ON) to finish. I kinda got impatient ^^;

Well, thanks to Georgia (Minami Yumiko) for help. She had to remind me the colour of Zabuza's hair since the last time I watched the anime was around a year ago…

PLEASE VOTE FOR MORE UPDATES!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: No I do not own Naruto. I think it's pretty obvious that I don't.

In this story Naruto is very different to the Manga or Anime so don't tell me I got the character of Naruto all wrong or whatever.

Okay, I guess this is where everything actually starts. The previous three chapters were pretty much showing the changes in the timeline and such.

The Chuunin Exams kick off soon.

**砂の炎のフォックス**

**(Fire Fox in the Sand)**

**炎のフォックス**

**(Fire Fox)**

**Chapter 5: Endings and Beginnings**

Naruto grinned as she heard Gato's men choking. Then the voice, the voice of the demon, screamed "**Kill them! Kill them all!"**

She chuckled as she strode forward.

"With pleasure."

A man stumbled into her vision, hands gripping his throat. His skin bubbled and boiled as the acidic mist corroded his body. Sweat dripped down his body and blood splattered his clothes, hair and coated the floor.

Naruto smirked. She tossed her head to the right, effectively moving her fringe out of her face, and swung the scythe in a low arc – hacking off the man's legs.

He screamed in agony, until his head followed his legs.

She slashed and sliced through the ranks of rogue samurai and missing nins until she reached the suffocating man she was searching for.

"Hello, Gato…" she purred.

Gato's head swung towards her and he paled. For once in his life, he looked past appearances and saw the unfulfilled blood lust within the blonde.

"Please, no!" he begged, sobbing, "I… I'll pay you! D-Don't kill me!"

"Pay me?" she said, feigning surprise, "Pay me with what?"

He opened his mouth to reply, before Gato realised what she was implying.

"You… You took my money?" he shrieked.

"Hell yeah," she replied before she moved forward and grabbed the little man by his neck. She swung him high into the air and watched with interest as the mist slowly destroyed him.

Gato gurgled something illegible.

Naruto nodded. "Yes, I do know that you're a little asshole."

Gato clawed at her hands and choked. Naruto rolled her eyes and strode through the mist, towards the cement wall.

Upon reaching the barricade, she tossed Gato face down into the broken bridge and sneered.

"You deserve to die."

Gato didn't get a chance to scream in horror because in a flash she was above him, swinging her scythe down.

She hacked a perfectly symmetrical line down his body, and the two halves of Gato fell apart.

"You're reign of terror is over," she told his mutilated corpse.

The citizens of Wave shrieked and screamed Suna's name as there shinobi strolled down the corridor of people – followed by a less welcomed Konoha.

Team Baki halted as they reached the bridge, and Naruto tilted her head back.

"I'm going to miss this place, yeah."

Her older brother chuckled. "I think we all will."

Kankuro grinned. "Yeah."

Naruto flicked her hair to one side and tightened her ponytail. Baki smirked at his genin. Without saying a word, they started to move off towards the desert, towards their home.

"No! Please don't go!"

Naruto's eyes widened as she felt a young boy slam into her back, wrapping his arms around her.

"You can't go!" cried Inari, "You're heroes! Please don't leave."

Temari frowned and went to move the boy away from his sister, who was unused to such affections.

To his surprise, Naruto twisted in his grip and gently unlocked Inari's hands. She crouched next to the young sobbing boy and tilted back his head.

"Y'know," she said with a small smile, "There's no need to cry. We'll all be back soon."

Inari looked up at her. "R-Really?"

"Yeah."

Temari smiled softly as Naruto gave the boy a one armed hug and stood up, turning to leave.

His smile grew as he heard the villagers announce the bridge as "The Great Naruto Bridge".

Perhaps, after all, this mission had changed everything for the better.

Shikamaru lay on his cloud watching hill, Chouji sat at his side with a bag of chips. They had escaped from Ino's wrath and fled here to relax. The whole clearing was quiet, the autumn trees waving slightly in the breeze and Shikamaru shivered slightly at the cold breeze. A few brown and red leaves blew past as he stared up at the white clouds.

"It's getting cold…"

"SHIKAMARU! CHOUJI!"

The Nara tilted his head onto its side lazily and watched as Kiba sprinted in their direction with Akamaru running behind him.

Chouji smiled in the Inuzuka's direction. "How was your mission?"

"You'd never believe me if I told you what happened! We fought Momochi Zabuza, an A-Class missing-nin, and when we got to the client's house, a team from Suna were there!"

Shikamaru blinked and Chouji gaped at Kiba in surprise.

"What else happened?"

"Well," Kiba started, before he blushed and fell silent.

Shikamaru sat up and stared at the Inuzuka. "Well?"

"Well, I… Uh… I kissed a girl!" he cried out in a rush and his friends stared at him.

"She's a Suna ninja and the Kazekage's daughter! I thought I was going to die and I was telling her all these things I hadn't done. I said I hadn't kissed a girl and then she kissed me! But I don't think she likes me… But I like her…" Kiba blurted out the whole story and whispered the last sentence quietly. Chouji and Shikamaru both heard him, however.

"You like her!" gasped Chouji in shock. It was a surprise to Chouji who had never really thought about girls in that way before. He had been more focused on becoming a ninja and his food.

Shikamaru frowned slightly. "She doesn't like you?"

"No…" Kiba flopped down onto the grass next to his friends.

"It's getting cold here," muttered the Inuzuka trying to changed the subject.

"Yeah," murmured Shikamaru, "It is…"

The small group trudged down the forest path towards their destination. Their outfits had changed from what they wore in their homeland to match the colder forests of Fire Country.

Tam grinned at his younger sisters as he pulled his dark green parka tighter around his body. The hood was outlined in dark fur to protect his head from the cold weather. His long brown pants trailed slightly on the floor behind his heel. His friends and family knew that under the coat he was wearing his usual fishnet top. He reached out and snagged a golden leaf falling from the trees.

Kankuro rolled her eyes at Tam's joyful expression. She was clad in her usual black colours. The brunette was wearing a longer, black version of Tam's coat. She bore the Sabaku clan symbol proudly on her back.

Gaara had kept her long sleeved gold shirt but had exchanged her red shorts for red pants. She wore a dark red coat over this outfit. She shared a glance with her blonde sister.

Naruto wore long camouflage cargo pants and a dark green t-shirt over a black fishnet shirt. She wore a parka of the same colour. She grinned at Gaara before leaping at Tam and snagging a leaf from in front of him.

Tam smirked at her before chasing her down the path, grinning as his sisters laughed and his sensei sighed.

Sorry for the long gap in the update! Not much to say really! This is unedited…

Thanks for all the encouragement from all my reviewers :)

Ookami Sora


End file.
